joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Jamon Ramon
|-|Jamon Ramon= |-|Assassin Ramon= |-|Jamon Sparrow= |-|Dr. Geramon= |-|S.P.D Ale-Ranger Ramon= |-|Jamon Sam= |-|Super Mad-Ramon= |-|Jamon Terminator= |-|Omni-Muscle Jamon= |-|Beyond Ale-Jamon Ramon= |-|Ramon President= Summary Jamon Ramon Raymond, nicknamed only Jamon Ramon, is a character of Smash Legend Bros. series and one by main characters of Smash Legend Bros. 3. He is a descendant and reincarnation of Don Ramon of El Chavo series. He is a member of the Raymond family and his mother belongs to the same line as the family of Don Ramon. He is also a master of Mayron and Kendall and their principal and loyal ally. He has a ponytail in his hair and has a necklace from the Smash Legend Bros. organization. Powers and Stats Tier: TXADO Ale-Beyond The Concept of Tiers, TXADO Ale-Beyond Memetic, TXADO(True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated), TXADO I DON"T NEED NO TIERZ Name: Jamon Ramon Raymond Origin: Smash Legend Bros. 3 Gender: Male Age: 50 (SLB.3) Classification: Lightrror, God of the All Xtreme-Outdated Ale-Infiniversal Beings, The Best of All Alefinity Powers and Abilities: powerlisting.wikia.com/ jokepowerlisting.wikia.com/ omnipowerlisting.wikia.com/ alepowerlisting.wikia.com/ - Ale-Cartoon Physical Characteristics, Abnormal Being Physical Characteristics, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Strength, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Speed,True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Agility, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Indestructibility, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Versatility, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Indomitable Will, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Master Combatant, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated longevity, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Weapons experience, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Ale-Infiniversal Weapons Expert Vehicular Driver, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Weapons Athletics, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Automaticity, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Resistance, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Regeneration, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Punch, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Stats and Characteristics, Ale-Martial Artist, Ale-Language, Ale-Weapon, Ale-Magic, Alefinitence, Beyond Alepotence, Questionable Alepotence, Alescience, and Alepresence, Science and infinitely notion of all, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Flight, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Heat Vision, Ale-Light Manipulation, Shape-Shifting, Teleportation, Pyrokinesis, Can summon anyone and anything (even things that don't even exist), Every single Super Power you can possibly and impossibly think of, Can defeat anyone and anything (including Alepotents), Invisibility, Force Fields, Molecular Infinity, Self-Molecular Manipulation, Molecular Manipulation, Molecular Reintegration, Life-Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Ale-Mind Control, Ale-Mathematics, Ale-Weaving, Ale-Knitting, Ale-Hypnosis, Ale-Jumping, Roundhouse Kick, Badassery Embodiment, Extreme overcoming of truths and lies infinitely, Lack of physical signs and symptoms, Lack of Physical Weakness, Defunct and Inorganic Physiology, Nonsense, Nonsense Physiology, Wall Kick, Wall Climb, Wall Jump, Skywalker, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Invulnerability, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Immunity, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Self-Power Immunity, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Metaphysics, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Metaphysical concepts, Hypercompetence, Alecompetence, History Restoration, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Immortality, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Absorption, Reality fabric manipulation, Simplicity, Emotional Simplicity, Insensitivity, Eccentricity, Slightly Psychotic, Lucidity, detachment, Enthusiasm, Irony, Ale-Rapid Fire, Abnormality Embodiment, Abnormality, Abnormality Physiology, Radioactivity, Calamity, Calamity Embodiment, Time Travel, Toon Force, Ale-Healing, Intangibility, Ale-Statistics Amplification and Unsurpassable, Elasticity, Elasticity Physiology, Utilizacional link, Substitution Connection, Imagination Manipulation, Mental Abnormality, Cartoon Constructs, Cartoon Creature Creation, Cartoon Mimicry, Cartoon Materialization, Breaking the Fourth Wall, 4th Wall Breaching, 4th Wall Awareness, 4th Wall Interaction, Absolute Access, Absolute Counter, Omin-Counter Attack, List of Molecular Abilities, Sense Manipulation, Five Abnormal Senses, Abnormal Characteristics, Abnormal Embodiment, Body Supremacy, Mind Control, Utilization Corporal, Utilization of Matter, Alelock, Spatial-Temporal Lock, Temporal Slicing, Biological Manipulation, Concept Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Absorption, Logic Manipulation, Logic and Ilogic Negation, Tier Negation, Skill Manipulation, Body Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Existence Manipulation, Aleverse Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Reduction Statistics Body, Boundary Manipulation, Surpassing Impactual, Summoning, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Gum Manipulation, Gum Physiology, Gum Mimicry, Ale-Minicry, Reality Manipulation, Ale-Recreation, Infinity Manipulation, Physiology Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Totality Manipulation. OBS: All that was quoted above, Jamon owns and uses only as functions, not as real powers or abilities. Attack Potency: Jamon killed the concept of "Attack Potency" in ONE PUNCH of all (Except his, for all the concepts of Attack Potency, Speed, Lifting Strength and all have durabilities of overcoming tiers, stats, divinely, absolutely, extremely , infinitely and eternally above the absolute and infinite extremity. Instantly KO'd both an infinite number of Saitamas Mythics and an endless number of Massively Wanked HST Protagonists. His true power has yet to even be revealed, but even then, theres no such thing as "full power" for our lord Jamon, he just punches things and then they die in just one hit),it's also impossible to define because he's just that awesome) | True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated, Beyond True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated(with his real form) | Outdated Stronger than Alepotents | TXADO-ALE-BEYOND IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… Joke Battles Wikia:Attack Capability Scale: Building level with equipment | True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated, Beyond True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated(with his real form) | TXADO-ALE-BEYOND IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… Lifting Strength: ONE LIFT (It's also impossible to define because he's just that awesome. He also smashed this concept in ONE PUNCH and has absolutely no limits. | True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated, Beyond True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated(with his real form) | Outdated Stronger than Alepotents| TXADO-ALE-BEYOND IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… Striking Strength: ONE SLAP '''(ONE PUNCHed an endless number of Beyond Tier Elder God Demonbanes that were all going to individually destroy an infinitely endless number of Omega Alespheres) | '''True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated +++, Beyond True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated(with his real form), Class KJ with Roundhouse Kick | Outdated Stronger than Alepotents (defeated a multiversal Black Hole with a Roundhouse Kick) | TXADO-ALE-BEYOND IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… Speed: Jamon ONE PUNCHed Speed in a massive homerun, but impossibly before that, it was smashed completely with absolutely no remains. '''it's also impossible to define because he's just that awesome. | '''True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated, Beyond True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated(with his real form) | Massively faster than Alepresent | TXADO-ALE-BEYOND IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… Stamina: "TXADO-Beyond" doesn't even begin to describe the stamina he was, nor the endless spam of "TXADO-Beyond". | True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated, Beyond True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated(with his real form) | More Outdated than Infinite | TXADO-ALE-BEYOND IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… Range: Absolutely everywhere he can reach. Nowhere you can escape from him, for he has destroyed Abnormal-Range in ONE PUNCH | True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated, Beyond True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated(with his real form) | Melee range, higher with equipment | Beyond-Outdated Infinite | TXADO-ALE-BEYOND IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… Intelligence: True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated, Beyond True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated(with his real form) | Knowledge on Martial Artists | Smarter Outdated than Alescients | TXADO-ALE-BEYOND IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… Durability: TXADO-Beyond the concept of durability (Jamon is completely unable to be harmed by any means at all, even with attacks "beyond the concept of"..., and even then, nothing has hurt him in a meme war). it's also impossible to define because he's just that awesome. | True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated, Beyond True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated(with his real form) | Can survive infinitely to all, without exception | TXADO-ALE-BEYOND IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… Standard Equipment: Guns, Doge, Hammer, Bombs, Weaknesses Disadvantages: '''Infantile Education, Extreme Infantility, Falsehood, Homophobia, Xenophobia, Bullying, Tsundere, Sexism, High Sincerity, Extreme Sincerity, Sincericide, Credibility (this is because the excess of credibility has a strong connection with opportunism, intolerance, low self-esteem, etc.), Incredibility, Credulity, High and extreme proactivity, Excess of proactivity, Excess of perfectionism, Right Things For Wrong Motivations, Great excess of right and right things(This is because too much exaggeration of everything in life can simply worsen the motivations, morals, character and their own limitations of consciousness, making the person become much more complicated and problematic because of the question of the excess of perfectionism and sincerity, which is sincericide.), Low and weak psychology, emotional imbalance, lack of difficulties and physical disadvantages to demonstrate complex attitudes and actions (even because it causes the person to demonstrate these attitudes at the wrong times at the wrong and inopportune times, for extremely wrong motives, because of the imbalance and lack of control of their own human attitudes and actions), Optimism, Pessimism, Grudge, Sensitivity, Comic relief, Self-Confidence, Intolerance, Petulance, Imbalance, Ignorance, Normality, Normose, Complexity, Complexity of inferiority, Obsession, Ambition, Complex actions and attidudes, Low Self Esteem, Prejudice, Importance for one's own life (This is because even this importance having a good side, also has its bad side rarely strong in bad, complicated moments And extremely difficult), Ridiculousness, Blaming or accusing beings for things that they do not, All bad emotions (Aggression, Distress, Anguish, Anxiety, Antipathy, Anticipation, Apathy, Arrogance, Self-pity, confusion, jealousy, illegal Embarrassment, Guilt , Depression, Deception, Disappointment, Doubting, Selfishness, Fanaticism, Frustration, Gluttony, Hostility, Humiliation, Peeve, Uncomfortable, Indecision, Envy, Anger, Pain, Dysthymia, Fear, Melancholy, Disgust, Hate, ostentation, Anger, Panic, laziness, Schadenfreude, Fear, boredom, timidity, sadness, shame) and some good ones having monstrously strong links with all bad emotions (love, concern, C, fanaticism, interest, lust, passion, remorse, surprise, desire). NOTE: All that was quoted above are things that a Lightrror does not have, but even then it will have a booze and body stop and return to being an alepotent cosmic entity of true infinity and that all its weaknesses are no more fractals, but only disadvantages, but if an enemy of Tier True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated appears, the Lightrror returns to have its semi-form, playable and everything between him as always, but this can only work if it is having attitudes or intentions wrongly related to bad emotions and some good ones, And when he (like corruption, dominate the world, etc.), but he is heading to the real side of the road of life, nothing will happen (Because even if a person has bad emotions, and she has to put all the bad emotions And some good at it, no use), because even if he does monstrous, wrong or horrible things obviously just because of him, it will work, but even if it is because of someone, not him, even if someone forces him to do it, Will not work .. But powers can not be used by their own wills, or by any or all people and everywhere (even the will of the divine life) infinitely of without any exception to their own interests for just or unjust reasons S, bad or related to all bad emotions And some good with strong ties with the bad; And also can not hurt, blackmail and punish simple with simplicity emotional with high levels, with simple action and attitudes, sensitive or insensitive beings (such as Daffy Duck, Donald Duck, Garfield, etc.); But rather only complex beings with emotional complexity of high levels, ambitions and obsession highs,opportunism and intolerance very highs, negative complex and even complexes of inferiority and preconceptions of high levels (such as Mario, Megaman, Princess Peach, Klonoa, Yusuke Urameshi, Monkey D. Luffy, SpongeBob, Timmy Turner and Wanda from "The Fairy Oddparents", The Seven Little Monsters(with excection of Four), Jackie, Matt, Inez and Digit LeBoid from "Cyberchase "Series, Emily and Alexander from" Country Mouse and the City Mouse Adventures "series, Bart Simpson, Marge Simpson, Lisa Simpson, Susan Storm, Mrs. Worthmore from" The Chavo "series, Sonic from" Sonic Pre-Super Genesis WaveArchie Comics, etc.), but can not massacre them, strangle them or kill them, but can only be used on the side of the divine life (Even though the side of the divine life is against its own infinitely to the extreme, Even if it has its good side, it also has its bad side, strong and rotten.) A Lightrror can also only be against all extremely strong bad sides, but not to weak bad sides (like kindness, altruism, etc.). '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: -ONE INFINITE PUNCH: -ONE INFINITE HIT: -Multi-Speed Strike Punch: Character Relationships * Saymon Raymond - His good father * Sangeline Fernadez - His beloved mother * Janison Raymond - His younger brother, * Theyson Raymond - His younger brother * Sam Raymond - His paternal grandfather * Sarah Raymond - His paternal grandmother * Miguel Fernadez - His maternal grandfather * Angela Fernadez - His maternal grandmother * Don Ramon - His ancestor and predecessor * Abelline Hall - His wife * Jewck Raymond - His older son * Keyddie Raymond - His younger son * Nancy Raymond - His younger daughter * James Raymond - His younger son * Betty Raymond - His younger daughter * Carol Raymond - His younger daughter * Kendall Knikers - His bet good friend, student and son figure * Mayron Legenrok - His bet good friend, student and son figure * Mario - His good friend Gallery Others Notable Victories: All fanboys of everything All haters of everything His Haters (They got PWND by her presence) All Exaggerated Characters All Wanked Characters All Downplayed Characters Nothing here :) Notable Losses: Infinitely, extremely and eternally nothing. '''Inconclusive Matches: '''All True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated and Beyond True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated, exemples: Godzilla (Wanked) * Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Category:Game Characters Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Superheros Category:Superhero Category:Superhuman Category:Superhumans Category:Carlos Mateus Araujo de Carvalho's Profiles Category:Characters with forms Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Chaves Category:God Tier